


Behind a Pretty Face

by pennypitstop04



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypitstop04/pseuds/pennypitstop04
Summary: When Seth imprints on a girl scared, lonely girl can he help her overcome her pain and be happy again?





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just to let you know this is my first fanfiction and I am Dyslexic so it might not be very good. But I am hoping on improving so if you have any suggestions about if you what the story to continue and if so where you want the story to go or if there are any mistakes please do let me know in the comments!  
> Disclaimer: All Rights go the Stephenie Meyer for she owns Twilight
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Seth POV:

I was exhausted. Don’t get me wrong I love patrolling, but it really knocks you out. Jake and Sam had come up with a truce; we patrol one night, they patrol the next. Everyone was still on edge because it had only a month since the Voltori left and we were worried they might come back.  
Because of the truce we had moved back to La Push to make it easier to patrol and see mum. As soon as we moved Quil and Embrey joined our pack; I guess because of family and imprints they couldn’t pack up and leave like Leah and I could. Jake and I still spend every free minute at the Cullens, especially since Jasper had been tutoring me in History - it was never my best subject.

Everything is now just starting to get back to normal. Nessie is still growing rapidly but it had begun to slow – she now looked the equivalent of a 10-year-old. Sam and Emily are happily married and our expecting their first child. All the other imprints are still lovey-dovey – bar Quil and Claire and Jacob and Nessie but they would get there – but I do kind of agree with Embry and Leah, after a while it does get annoying.

‘Thank you!’ thought Embry.

‘Dude stop mulling over the last month and pay attention to where your going! You’re getting dangerously close to the centre of town.’ Quil was right, I was about to step out of the woods, onto the road that lead to the library which was the other side of town than my house. 

‘Thanks, Quil!’ I thought stopping to turn around but then I heard someone humming. Normally I would have turned around but something about this voice called to me. Then someone came around the corner.

She was riding a midnight blue bike and had a grey satchel over her shoulder. She wore dark cream Uggs, dark blue jeans, an oversized cream jumper and a grey scarf and hand warmers. Her skin was pale which contrasted beautifully with her dark brown, shoulder-length hair, pink, pouty lips and startling blue eyes. But then her eyes met mine and I’m like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Gravity is not what is holding me to the planet; oxygen is not keeping me alive…she is. Everything has changed.

But then I was snapped out of the trance by a gasp. From looking at me she had lost her concentration and had lost control of the bike. Riding into the curb she flew from the bike and landed on the pavement…unconscious.

‘Quil! Embry! Get over here quick! We need to get her to Sam’s house that’s closest’ I thought running towards her.

‘You just imprinted!!’

‘Way to state the obvious, Em! I’m on my way, Seth!’

‘I’ll call...’ but I cut Embry off by fazing. Running over to her I could see a large cut on her forehead and her right wrist was bent at a strange angle, she had obviously tried to use it to break her fall. I gently moved her on her side and brushed a piece of hair out her eyes. She was beautiful.

I wanted to do more but I didn’t want to hurt her. Just then Quil ran out of the woods. “Embry is calling Sam to get him to drive here and he is also contacting Carlisle to see if he would make sure she’s alright.”

I was relieved but at the same time scared for her and guilty. If I hadn’t been here, she would never have got distracted by seeing a giant wolf in the woods, never have lost control of the bike and never have fallen of and injured herself.

“She’s going to be ok, Seth. It’s not your fault.” I guess I was showing my emotions on my face.

“I know but it still freaks me out that my imprint of all of five minutes is already knocked out and injured.”

Quil sighed. Trying to change the subject he said, “Why did you come all the way out here anyway?”

“I don’t know. I deep in thought and I guess I just felt drawn here……to her.”

“Makes sense. I mean she is your other half. Hey, what’s this?” He picked up her satchel. 

“It’s hers. Give it to me. Don’t break anything!” I said as he opened it up.

“It’s full of library books, that’s probably were she was coming from.”

“But the library shut hours ago.” This had spiked my interest, she liked reading, I wondered what her favourite book is?

“Look it says her name: Sarabella Mead.”


	2. Bookworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks so much for reading the previous chapter so here is the next chapter. I realize these two chapter are pretty boring but they are just setting everything up!  
> This chapter is also really short so...  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Sarabella POV:

“I’m leaving now, Sara. Can you lock up after you go?”

“Sure, Mrs Jenkins. See you tomorrow.” It was 8 o’clock in the evening and I was lounging on one of the sofas at my favourite place, the library. I love books. They are a glimpse into someone’s imagination, a door way to anywhere. Past, present, future. Books tell stories about wars in a different universe all the way to a love story between to humans. Right now, I’m reading The Darkest Mind and I am at the bit where Liam and Ruby kiss. I have tears streaming down my face and I probably looked like a mess. Exhausted, I decided to take a nap before I went home. 

oOo

I yawned. Stretched. I glanced at the clock and looked again. It was 3:30am! I had to get home gathering together my books together, I pulled on my scarf and hand warmers, grabbed my bike and sped off. 

Freezing, I cursed myself for not taking my coat this morning. I tried humming to warm myself up and I picked up the pace to get home faster. The roads were still icy from the last snow, so my bike skidded around the corner and then out the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light brown. 

Looking closer I saw that it was a large wolf. No. It was massive. Wolves defiantly didn’t get that big. And it was looking right at me.

But that wasn’t what was strange, I felt drawn to it. I felt a tug in my heart telling me to go but my head said that it was dangerous. 

Suddenly, my bike lurched towards the curb and I gasped. Hitting the curb, me, bike and all went flying. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please REVIEW!!


End file.
